In My Shoes
by Rinji-Mironerru
Summary: Misaki's gotten himself into another problem. But this time, he's put himself in someone else's shoes. What happens if the shoes are just too big for him? Will he slip and fall out? Usamisaki HiroxNowaki Possible threesomes :3


They're Too Big to Fit

AN: **This is not a p.o.v so please don't beat me up and then skin me alive because I use the personal pronouns sometimes for Misaki! That's just his thing so yeah, go complain to the author if you got some beef :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica although I wish I did... Anyways, support the anime/manga by watching/reading them! Spread the yaoi love 3**

_"Ehhh, my day's just fine nii-san. Usagi-san is a very interesting person if I had to put him in words. I know I'm supposed to be in an economicsc major, but this summer I'm gonna take up literature on a whim I guess. Wish me luck..."_

Takahashi Misaki was in yet another dilemma. It wasn't enough that he had to resist the pervert that provided him with a home, but he also had a burden that he set on himself.

Misaki stood outside the school gates. It was summer break but he had some extra classes to attend. The sun beat down on him as if it was magnified by a magnifying glass and he was the poor helpless ant dressed in a tanktop and shorts. The hat he wore seemed to be ineffective as it covered the heat trying to leave his body. He trudged forward towards the airconditioned building with a large black sack on his back.

_"I'm always getting myself into these things...If only I hadn't made that stupid bet with stupid usagi then I could be spending my time...," He thought for a moment what he could possibly be doing at this time with as much freetime he had. Images of molestation from the novelist invaded his mind and now, the bet seemed to have backfired on the author. "This means I don't have to stay home and risk myself from getting raped by that guy. Yes! Take that usagi-san!" _

He pointed at bush, startling a rabbit which hopped away into the thicket. He wore a grin as he happily waltzed into the not air conditioned building.

"Ugh, why is it so hot in here?" There was a large sign reading that the air conditioner had been broken and that they were sorry to inconvenience anyone. Usually there were a decent number of students here, but it seemed to be pretty empty for a university scale. The hallways were nearly empty except for a couple dozen of students who were rushing from class to class. Misaki pulled out the paper, dampening it gently with the sweat rolling down his arms. He lfited his hat off and readjusted it back to his head, heading to the class room in which he would be taking his first and only literature class.

He opened the door to a large and seemingly vacant rom save for the few students sitting distances from each other. Everyone seemed zombie-like as the teacher turned his back ont he students, spouting out lectures as if they were listening intently. Misaki walked in and sat in a seat in the front, eyes wandering across the room as he seemed out of place. A man's voice called out to him.

"What's your name?" The teacher turned around, seemingly preoccupied in explaining the mechanics of the book he held in his hand.

"Um, Misaki Takahashi."

"I see. Welcome to Literature..blah..blah you get the point right Misaki-kun?"

He fidgeted in his seat, the teacher was sweating but in spite of his demonic appearance, he seemed composed.

"Yes,um," His eyes searched for a name on the board," Hiro-san?"

Hiroki shut the book he was holding, dropping it and turning around shocked to hear a student of his call him by _**that**_ name. Misaki knew that he had made the wrong guess," Ah um I'm sorry. Is that not your name? It said so on the board..."

Hiroki immediately grabbed a marker and jotted down the 'ki' in his name. He told himself that someone must have erased it over the past years.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Hiroki-san."

"Nevermind it, get out a pen and paper and start writing down notes..."

Misaki pulled out a notebook and a pen, jotting down important information and drawing random figures on the margin whenever Hiroki paused to change subjects.

_"It's so boring... Why did we even make that stupid bet?"_

__ _ _ Flash back _ _ _  
_

_"Ngh, Usagi....-san...Stop.."_

_The writer's tongue seemed to be everywhere at once to the pinned down young adult. He tried to push him away, but couldn't find the strength to do it. His brother's innocent face popped up in his mind, giving him enough boldness to slap the lustful author's face._

_"I said stop!" Usagi halted, slowly lifting himself off Misaki, glaring at the uke with death in his eyes. Misaki was terrified but he stood up to him._

_"Stop doing these things to me like you do to your characters in those books you write. Those fantasies you have are insane! I'd never imagine myself doing those things. So before you go and write false things just so that you can keep your job, think twice about how the person you're using feels!" At this point he was tearing up, not quie sure why but he just wanted to leave. His inferiority complex kicked in once the adrnealine left his body," I..um. I'm sorry. I shoul've never said those things."_

_Usagi remained silent for quite some time before speaking," No, you're right. I don't consider yours, neither do you consider mine."_

_Misaki thought to himself," What is he getting at?"_

_"I write those things because I love you, your name and everything about you."_

You also like my brother right?

_He wanted to say it, but it would only hurt them both and reopen scars._

_"So, before you criticize my stories, I suggest you learn more about the effort an author takes to conjur up these masterpieces."_

_"How do yuo expect me to do that?"_

_"Let's make a bet then."_

_"I'm..listening."_

_"If you can finish one of my books, that has your name printed on it and give me a fair review, I'll lay off you for a while. If you don't then you have to do whatever I say."_

_"No way! That's not fair. I thought the purpose of this was to teach me the value of an author's work."_

_Usagi thought long and deep, seemingly brewing up a devilish scheme. He seemed laxed when he said it._

_"You're right. How about this then: if you win I'll pay you for your fair review, but if you lose then you'll have to attend summer school under the literature department."_

_"You mean like a T.A?"_

_"Perhaps, but you'll be enrolled in the class so there's little chance of escaping it."_

_Usagi's eyes seem to be ridiculing the short boy, igniting his passion for revenge and so he took the challenge, and in the end lost. _

__ _ _ _ _ __

Class ended and his note paper was full of notes that he wasn't aware of. He didn't remember writing them down, but at least he got through the class. Misaki reread his notes, confused at what he wrote. Inspired by his competitive spirit, he went to the teacher and asked him questions involving the lecture.

Hiroki sighed, readjusting his glasses before turning to the boy," Were you not paying attention? You may have gotten the notes down but you seem like you just walked a second ago."

"I'm... just unclear about most of the things."

"look, It's getting late and I really want to help you, but I've got to do some things and get home. Don't take it personally, we'll pick it up tomorrow at class, or come in early if you'd like, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Hiroki-san." He noticed Hiroki laying out stacks of papers on his desk.

"May I help you with that? I'm not trying to do anything, but perhaps we could talk a little more?"

Hiroki sighed, annoyed but willingly accepting as it would cut the time he would have to spend in half. They carried piles of appers that covered up to their chins.

"U-um, Hiroki-san. About the lecture..." Misaki stopped as Hiroki made gestures out the window at someone who appeared to be making gestures right back at him. It was a guy, seemingly tall and carrying a grocery bag. Misaki couldn't read lips well, but he guessed that the man was asking what the professor wanted for dinner. He doubted that was what was actually being said because it's silly to imagine two grown men living together and sharing meals in ana lmost lovey-dovey fashion.

Then reality hit him, and it hit him good.

_"Usagi and I aren't lovey-dovey! Just because I've slept with him does not mean it's consensual...ugh...my head's gonna explode."_

He wobbled around as the heat got to him, dropping and scattering the papers as he made a thud when his body collided with the wall.

_ _ _ _ _

_A pink little rabbit was ontop of Misaki, staring at him with innocent little eyes. Its nose twitched a few times before it hopped off in a direction, turning around as it waited for Misaki to follow. It hopped down a hole, in which the young adult followed unsuspectingly. He fell into water, which grew hotter and hotter by the second. It was apparent he was in a boiling pot which turned itself over into a frying pan. He danced around like he was playing hot potato but he was the potato._

_An enormous refrigerator swallowed him and spat him out. He sat against the cold wall of the freezer, movement slowing and thoughts ceasing. He laid there in an endless sleep._

But then he woke up.

He was in a weird place, on a slightly comfortable chair. His teacher was sitting at the desk, head on his arm, seeminglu staring at the monitor. Misaki noticed that it way after school and the teacher seemed exhausted. He nudged the professor, to wake him up so he could sleep in a more comfortable place.

"Mmm... are you okay? You suddenly passed out in the hallway, scattering my papers mind you."

"I'm sorry Hiroki-san. Let's go home, it cooled down so much more so I think I'll be fine going home."

Hiroki's adult senses told him that he should drive his student home since it was dark out, in spite of his goal to be clam and indifferent, he posed the question.

"I could take you home..."

"I wouldn't want to burden you, besides it's only a few blocks."

"It's dark out, so it's safer this way."

Misaki thought about it, then accepted.

He got into the car, pointing out familiar directions to Hiroki. They stopped at a large apartment, where Hiroki's jaw dropped and Misaki waved goodbye. Little did the teacher know that his student happened to be in cohorts with Usami Akihiko.


End file.
